


Games Men Play

by astolat



Category: L.A. Confidential
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unofficial porn sequel to <a href="la_confidential/Partnership.html">Partnership</a>. Pure self-indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Men Play

  
[Main fanfic page](../)

Sequel to [Partnership](partnership.html).

**Games Men Play**  
by shalott

So yeah, he's paying for it, and fuck if he wouldn't mind paying the rest of his life. "Come on, come on," he says, bracing himself against the wall; they're fucking so hard the bed's creeping along the floor. He's going to have to get a real headboard for this thing, with about a dozen screws on each side, solid oak, and oh fuck yes he comes all over the pillows.

What really gets him is Ed stops before he goes over the edge, just stops. Stays there with his dick shoved all the way in, his balls slap up against Bud's ass, panting like a fucking horse. Stops and waits, and waits, and waits, and just before Bud's about to tell him to get the fuck out or get going, he starts moving again and it's like he's starting from scratch. It's fucking inhuman, is what it is, and then Ed does the same exact thing _again_ , and fuck, this is the last time he gives Ed anything to prove whatsoever. Bud's pretty sure he's going to be spending the rest of the fucking week lying on his stomach, or wishing he were.

"Jesus Christ," he says, "Exley, give me a fucking break; are you planning on finishing sometime this year?"

"Don't tempt me," Ed says, licking the back of his neck; Bud shudders, and shit, he's hard again, just from being fucked.

"Christ," he says again; when did he turn into such a fucking queer? But who the fuck cares, because this is good, this is fucking spectacular, and he gets off a second time just a few minutes before Exley finally goes over the edge.

"We should change the sheets," Exley says eventually. Bud's not planning to move anytime soon, and he's not really up to talking right now either, so he just lifts a middle finger to express his sentiments. Ed gets up and drags the sheets out from under him, son of a bitch. Bud lobs a pillow at Ed's head and gets up, rubbing the small of his back. His ass is killing him, and there's oil all over his thighs.

He limps to the shower; the hot water is great, and then Ed gets in with him and rubs his back, even washes his hair for him. This is even more queer than the fucking, but he turns around and kisses Ed anyway, hot water and suds running down the sides of their faces. Exley grins against his mouth and soaps up his dick and balls, thighs, even washes his ass. It's weird but hot, especially when Ed slips a couple fingers back into him, fucks him with them, nice and easy.

"I'm going to do you again tomorrow morning," Ed says, sucking on his neck; the calm confidence in his voice pisses Bud off. He's not going to be the bottom boy in this relationship, even if Exley fucks like a champion.

Ed gets the sweet spot and squeezes his dick just as Bud's about to say, "Not a fucking chance," and he says, "Fuck yes," instead. Goddamn manipulative bastard.

So he gets fucked again the next morning, slow and easy this time instead of crazy, with Ed pressing hot sweet kisses all over the back of his neck, his shoulders, his earlobes; he tries not to come and fails completely. "Asshole," he says after, breathing hard, with Ed cuddled up against his back with a leg thrown over his hip.

"Don't worry," Ed says, smug as all get-out. "I'll let you fuck me once in a while, if you ask nicely."

"In about thirty seconds you're going to be sucking my dick, and then I'm going to spend the rest of the day balls-deep in you, and if _you_ ask nice maybe I'll let you get off at some point," Bud says, in a growl; actually he'd rather just go to sleep right now, but he's not letting that stand.

"Yeah? Going to make me?" Ed says, just asking for it, the little prick; Bud flips over and drags him down the bed, straddles his chest.

"Open up," he says, rubbing Exley's smart, hot mouth with his thumb; his dick's already half-hard again, which is just crazy. Exley opens his mouth and starts licking and sucking on his thumb, for Chrissakes, it shouldn't be anything like hot. Bud takes his thumb away and puts his dick in, and that's, shit, that's -- Exley's mouth stretched wide around him, tongue working over the head of his dick, going at the slit, fuck, fuck, fuck. He doesn't think he can stand to take his dick out, even though Exley's grinning up at him around a mouthful of his cock, and he just fucking knows that Exley's going to do him again if he comes like this.

Too late to do anything about it now; and just to add insult to injury, this time Exley pushes him onto his back and fucks him between his legs, telling him the whole time how incredibly tight and hot and wet he is.

* * *

Bud puts a headboard on the bed Thursday, their next free day. It takes him all morning to find one that's just right, with thick slats, and screw it on. Ed doesn't get the picture until he's flat on his back with Bud's handcuffs around his wrists. It's fun to watch him get himself all worked-up and hot over it; his dick is rock-hard in five minutes, no effort required.

Bud stretches out next to him and starts jacking off slowly. "Just tell me when you're ready," he says, and takes a minute to lick Ed's cock, just one long swipe from root to head.

"Oh, you fucker," Ed says; whimpers, really, and it doesn't actually take that long before he says, "Fuck, give it to me already," and thank God, because Bud was about to break and do him anyway.

So fucking hot to watch Ed squirm and moan on his dick; those slim hips jerking up for more, the headboard creaking. Ed keeps biting his lip and clenching his jaw and not-coming, while Bud's sliding in and out of that tight, hot ass and wanting nothing more than to pump himself empty into it, and then he leans down and sucks on Ed's neck. All of a sudden, Ed's just driving himself up to meet his dick, and groaning with every stroke, and at last he comes all over the place and Bud can cut loose.

* * *

"Hey, do me a favor," Ed says, a while later. He's still cuffed to the bed, and Bud's half-dozing next to him, catching his wind for the next round.

"Yeah?" Bud says, warily, cracking his eyes open.

"I want you to get me hard again," Ed says, cool as if he were asking for a glass of water. "Just put some of that oil in your hands, slide them all over my dick."

Bud swallows. He has to give the guy credit for balls; tied up and still giving orders, and that's pretty fucking hot on its own, and if that wasn't enough, there's his cock, smooth and cut and just begging for a stroke. So he does it, slicks Ed up thoroughly, works him until he's stiff and dark red and hot.

"Yeah, okay," Ed says, a little whine in his professional voice. "Good enough; now climb on."

"Christ," Bud says, but of course he knew where this was going, and it really is so fucking good to slide down onto Ed's cock. Gravity's a hell of an assist; he feels it even deeper than before, and he can't help rolling his hips.

Ed's just going to pieces under him, gasping, "Oh fuck, yes; Jesus, you're so fucking hot, ride me, please, Christ, ride me -- " and he fucks himself like crazy on Ed's cock with his own dick just jerking and bobbing in the air, his thighs burning with the effort.

"Squeeze -- squeeze down," Ed says, choking. "Make me come; yeah, do it, you gorgeous -- fucking -- _cunt_ \-- " and oh fuck, Bud actually does it, and he comes all over Ed's chest as he feels Ed pumping into him.

"Jesus, you win," he says shakily, unlocking Ed. "Fuck that was good."

"Yeah," Ed says; he drapes himself over Bud's chest and pillows his head on Bud's shoulder. "When's our next day off?"

"Tuesday, I think," Bud says, rubbing Ed's chafed wrists with his still-oily hands. This is oddly nice and peaceful, just lying here all sweaty and loose and well-fucked with another warm body cuddled up against him; Ed's solid, but not so heavy to be a pain. It's gotten dark out while they were fucking.

"Think you'll break the bed if we trade places next time?"

"It's a fucking headboard; we can buy another one," Bud says, tilting Ed's head back so he can kiss him.

= End =

Comments always appreciated, in lj or email.

 

 

All feedback much appreciated!  
[Read Comments](http://www.livejournal.com/users/astolat/49050.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://www.livejournal.com/users/astolat/49050.html?mode=reply)  
---


End file.
